Unruly Rabbits
by sidsaid
Summary: Fred II has an interesting conversation with his sister Roxanne, who is hiding a strange secret. Rated T. Only one minor swear word. RoxanneOC


**This is my entry for Drishti's Crayola challenge. **

**My character: Roxanne Weasley**

**My Crayon Colour: Shocking pink**

**My Prompts: stained, ruler, rabbit, and wrinkled**

**This is dedicated to Mad, because she's scared of bunnies, apparently. **

**The OC – Isaiah Longbottom belongs completely to Allie :D so thank you for allowing me to adopt him dear! :D**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Unruly Rabbits <strong>

* * *

><p>Fred looked on as his sister struggled with the load she was carrying, walking up the steps to their house and groaning under the weight. He was holding the old, battered and stained cage, which definitely wasn't as heavy as the animal in his sister's hands.<p>

"I'm still quite flummoxed that you managed to make that thing grow double within a week, Roxy," he said amused, following her inside.

"Hard work Freddie, it takes talent to make such a magnificent beast become Spartan like, like Achilles here." She replied with a grin, moving into the kitchen of the house, and laying the animal on the counter.

Fred raised an eyebrow, noting that the animal was at a considerable proximity to the set of knifes by the sink, "you don't plan on cooking it? Do you?"

Roxy turned with disbelief, her huge curls flicking at him and he dodged them precariously. "I would never," she replied, stroking the animal protectively.

"Oh good, since rabbit isn't exactly my favourite," Fred replied, taking a seat around the counter and looking the rabbit directly in the eyes, they were strangely big and brown. He didn't ever remember Achilles having big brown eyes.

Roxanne was moving over the rabbit, pressing its stomach and taking out a ruler to measure its size, carefully moving the wrinkled skin and cooing to it.

Fred was looking at the mad woman that had become his sister, as she kissed the rabbit's ear and grinned.

"Roxy? What are you doing?" Fred asked, as Roxy started to tickle the rabbits under belly and it actually looked like the animal was laughing.

"Goodness, can't I have a moment alone with my- Achilles," she said correcting herself.

His eyes grew and he stared at the rabbit, it looked as if it was staring back.

As he opened his mouth to say something, he was covered in what seemed to be pink vomit, to say it was shocking would be underestimating the whole situation. Especially as Roxanne laughed and whispered to the rabbit "good boy."

"What on earth did you feed that rabbit, Roxanne?" Fred shouted, wiping the sick from his curls and his face, a look of disgust painting his features. "I'm one for a prank, but that's a tad too far."

Roxanne continued laughing, stroking the rabbit and hugging it.

"No, really Roxanne, what did you feed that rabbit? Another rabbit? Plus, since when did Achilles have brown eyes?" he asked, putting his face into the sink and running the tap.

"This is Achilles, I promise," she said with a pout and Fred knew she was lying.

"What happened to Achilles?" Fred asked seriously, taking his head from under the tap.

The rabbit started to shake and Roxanne frowned, "no, don't," she whispered to it.

"Seriously Roxanne, are you unhinged or something? It's fine I promise, N.E. are rather hard and I think mum and dad would understand."

This made Roxanne laugh even harder as she jumped into a seating position on one of the stools in the kitchen, the rabbit also shook and he heard what sounded like murmurs of laughter.

"What is wrong with that thing," he said, pointing accusingly at the rabbit, which seemed to look shocked. "Roxanne, you're scaring me," he said stepping back, "and that thing is."

"I'm not a thing, thank you very much," he heard, coming straight from the rabbit.

His eyes grew and his mouth moved into an 'o' shape.

"Isaiah," Roxanne said with a sigh, poking the rabbit, "you really couldn't wait a day."

"You've had me in that cage for a week, and he's been calling me fat," the rabbit moaned.

Now was about the time that any Muggle would have fainted, though Fred had a much stronger resolve than that – having built it up from years of pranks being dished to him from Roxanne.

"Isaiah? Why are you a rabbit?" Fred asked the animal, which had the same name as his sister's boyfriend – Isaiah Longbottom.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea, I don't know how, Roxy convinced me, to test my transfiguration skills. But then she locked me in that cage for a week and fed me cotton candy constantly."

The whole situation looked rather strange as Roxy stroked the rabbit's fur and it spoke to Fred casually.

"Would you mind?" Fred asked, a twitch in his eye.

The rabbit nodded, and with a twitch of its nose, it slowly began to turn back into a person.

Isaiah's long limbs came into view, his brown eyes returning to size and the appearance of several thousand freckles dusted themselves across his skin, slightly revealed from the Weird Sisters shirt, and jeans he was wearing.

"Scared you though, didn't it? We were hoping for a bigger bang though," Isaiah started, leaning against the counter as Roxy stood on her toes, her arms wrapped around his stomach and her chin resting on his shoulder. "I blame Roxy though, that last throw up was the end of the line."

"You know you loved all of the cotton candy," she replied, "plus, now it's proof that Hufflepuffs do have brains, you managed to keep transfigured for a week," she finished with a laugh.

Isaiah rolled his eyes and Roxy let go, walking around him and smiling at her brother.

"I don't really know what to say about this whole situation, but to be honest, I'm not the least bit surprised, this is you two." Fred said, shaking his head, "I'm going to Uncle Harry's, you two can be weirdos together."

"Aww come on Freddie," Roxy said with a pout as Fred began to walk away from them both, "you know it was a brilliant idea."

Fred shook his head and then turned around with a question, "what exactly happened to Achilles?"

This is when both Isaiah and Roxy started to laugh.

"You didn't actually eat him, did you?" Fred asked exasperated.

"We may have transfigured him," Roxy replied, an innocent look on her face.

"Why would you do that?"

Roxy sighed, and sat back in her stool, Isaiah taking the stool next to her. "The whole plan was to take Isaiah here to a competition tomorrow, a Muggle competition. The biggest rabbit wins, and guess what the prize was Freddie."

Fred was rolling his eyes, "I don't know, money?"

"No, a years supply of rabbit food," Isaiah said, a grin on his face

"I'm confused, why would you want that?"

"Uncle Charlie promised me a trip to Romania, with the dragons, and he said it would only be worth it if I gave him something in exchange, dragons eat pet food, so that's why."

"You take pranks too far Roxy," Fred replied, shaking his head and moving towards the door again, "but what exactly did you transfigure Achilles into?"

"You'll find out brother," Roxy said simply, a sly smile on her face.

Fred would. And he would be truly shocked to find that the teddy bear he thought one of his cousins had left in his room, was in fact Achilles, who had left his excrement all over his pillows and bed linens and had then proceeded to chew on everything in the room.

This left a very disgruntled Fred who had in an act of revenge let Achilles lose in Roxy's room, to have it bite him back when Roxy and Isaiah decided to muck out the cages from the Muggle contest into his room.

His new nickname was _Shit-Boy_.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of weird. XD I DON'T KNOW. LOL<strong>


End file.
